The present invention relates to launch vehicles employed in aerospace applications and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses employed in mating separate stages of such launch vehicles.
In the aerospace industry, launch vehicles such as rockets are often divided into multiple segments or “stages.” Typically, the stages will consist of one or more engine or motor stages, a payload stage, and other optional stages depending on the mission of the launch vehicle. In some launch vehicles, the payload stage will include a first mechanism for connecting the payload stage to the other vehicle stages prior to launch. This mechanism is intended for connecting and disconnecting the payload stage in preparation for launch and may not be intended for separating the payload while the vehicle is in flight. In these types of launch vehicles, typically a different payload separation or payload deployment mechanism, such as a pyrotechnic separation device, is intended to deploy the payload after the vehicle has reached the intended altitude and position in or above the atmosphere.
Many launch vehicles, particularly “smaller” launch vehicles (e.g., intended to carry a payload of less than 5000 lbs. into the atmosphere) are designed to be readily transportable on land vehicles such as trucks and/or trailers and are intended to be launched at remote sites having little or no special preparation for launch operations. To facilitate transportation, it is often advantageous to transport different stages of the launch vehicle on separate land vehicles, thereby reducing the required size of the land vehicles. Once the launch vehicle arrives at the intended launch site, it is often desirable to prepare the launch vehicle for operation as quickly as possible. One component of this preparation is connecting all of the stages quickly and with a minimum of manpower and special equipment.
In certain instances, it may be particularly efficient to connect the stages together while the stages are still in a substantially horizontal position (e.g., while the stages are still on their land transport vehicles). There is a need in the art for devices which allow for more rapid and efficient assembly of the stages in multiple stage launch vehicles.